Jane Walker Gillespy (1800-1882)
}} '|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: 03 Nov 1800, TN * Married: 09 Oct 1827 * Died: 06 Jun 1882, Canonsburg, Washington Co., PA * Burial: Oak Spring Cemetery, Canonsburg, Washington Co., PA Ancestry Jane Walker GILLESPY was the daughter of Eleanor "Ellen" COWAN (1774 - 1831) and James "Smoking Jimmy" GILLESPY (1772 - 1861). Spouse(s) David ______ CARSON David Walker CARSON, Rev. (b. 30 Oct 1830, Blount Co., VA; d. 03 Sep 1911 in PA; bur. Fairview Cemetery, Washington Co., PA James Gillespie CARSON, Rev. (b. 11 Feb 1833 at Maryville, Blount Co., TN; d. 27 Aug 1921 at Xenia, Greene Co., OH; bur. Oak Spring Cemetery, Canonsburg, Washington Co., PA) Ellen Jane E B CARSON (b. 18 Apr 1831, TN; d. 31 Mar 1858, Burgettstown, PA; bur. Oak Spring Cemetery, Canonsburg, Washington Co., PA) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records ''The Washington Reporter, Washington, Pennsylvania, July 5, 1882 DECEASED -- Mrs. Carson, of Burgettstown, died on Monday last at the residence of her son, Rev. Dr. David Carson, at the age of 82 years. She was the widow of Rev. David Carson, who was at one time professor in the Theological Seminary at this place, and who died here in 1834 in the 35th year of his age. The Carsons came from Tennessee. Mrs. Carson's father, James Gilespie sic, also came here and brought with him some of his slaves, of these Edith Caldwell and Lucinda Gillespie have recently died in this place. After the death of Rev. Carson, Mrs. Carson resided for many years in the house now occupied by A. L. Runion. Her sons, David W. and James G. are both well known ministers of the United Presbyterian Church. Her remains were buried beside those of her husband in Oak Spring Cemetery near this place. -- Canonsburg Herald Tombstone, Oak Springs Cemetery, Canonsburg, PA Jane W. Gillespy Carson Born Nov. 3, 1800 Died June 26, 1882 Dear children arise up and call for her 1840 census, PA, Washington Co., Canonsburg, shows 2 males under 5 (David W. and James G.) and 1 female under 5 (Ellen Jane) … does not show Jane enumerated … shows 1 free male of color under 10 and 1 free female of color 10-24. 1850 census, PA, Washington Co., Canonsburg, M432_834, 12/04/1850, p. 392, l. 22-26 ... shows head Jane W. Carson (40, TN), David (20, TN), James (18, TN), Ellen J. (16, PA) and James Gillaspie (78, VA) 1860 census, PA, Beaver Co., Racoon Township, M653_1071, 07/25/1860, p. 118 (662) ... shows Jane (59, TN), David (28, TN), and James Gillespie (87, VA). 1870 census, PA, Washington Co, Racoon Township, M593_1303, 07/12/1870, p. 17 shows Jane G Carson (69, TN), David (39, TN) 1880 census, PA, Washington Co., Burgettstown, T9_1201, p. 441B … David W (48, TN/PA/TN), Mary S (38, OH/PA/PA), Ella J (8, PA/TN/OH), and Jane W. (79, TN/VA/VA) References Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Return to Eleanor "Ellen" COWAN (1774 - 1831) Category:Gillespy (surname) Category:Born in 1800 Category:Died in 1882